


Like Clockwork

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver moments [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Set after Peitro's death. clint gets a nightly visitor.





	Like Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble set after Peitro's death. If anyone's interested I might expand it.

“I can’t stay long. I just had to see you.”

  
The words were whispered to the darkened room. The intruder made their way carefully towards the bed, pausing at a small distance so they could watch the sleeping archer. Clint was curled into a ball. Thrashing from side to side as he was assaulted by a nightmare.

  
They happened nearly every night like clockwork. The archer would stay awake until he was too exhausted to fight anymore and collapse onto his bed. It took only a few hours until he would wake all sweaty and prepare for the next day. The only time he managed to get an entire nights rest was when he drank himself unconscious.

  
The person stepped closer, navigating around clothes and stray items laying on the ground to get closer. Bending down he carefully raised a hand to run it through the archer’s blonde hair.

  
“I am sorry old man.”

  
Clint shifted in his sleep, waking suddenly from his latest nightmare. Sitting up he looked around his room, certain that something had woken him. Hearing the click of his door closing he rose from his bed, grabbing the gun he had hidden under his pillow as he ran towards the door. Looking out into the empty hall he searched the shadows for someone hiding.

  
“Pietro?” Shaking his head at his foolishness he turned back to his room. It couldn’t have been the speedster. Clint had watched him die.


End file.
